1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tool kits and the tools in those tool kits.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing tool kits that can be worn as a waistline accessory, such as the currently popular LEATHERMAN brand of tool kits and the like, include many useful tools. However, more tools than what are offered in such tool kits are often needed by individuals in different situations. Such a need can be addressed in some cases by carrying around a tool box, but the same are often heavy, clumsy to work with, take an effort to keep organized and stored, and may not be feasibly sized for transportation or storage when only small spaces are available.
Alternatively, tool belts exist that include an open pocket into which many different tools—like wrenches, screw drivers, tape measures, pliers, and the like—may be placed. The open pocket may be worn around the waist in a specially-designed tool belt that is so large that it can fit over an existing everyday belt. The specially-designed belt may even include features such as suspenders or other straps designed to offset the stress on one's waist. Nevertheless, traditional tool belts can be heavy, ill-fitting, and often uncomfortable. Moreover, they, too, are bulky, and not easily transported or stored in small spaces.